Moonlight
by Kea Ein
Summary: Tyson's grandpa is sick and his dad is here to take care of him. but why does Tyson look so sad? Kai Ray and Max knows that something is wrong whit him but can they save Tyson from whatever it is? Warning: rape character death Tyka please R


The bladebreakers walked down the hallway in the school and where just enjoying each others company. Nobody talked, and it was just quiet between the four of them. The only sound that was heard where the students that passed them to get to class. The school was over for the bladebreakers and they where on their way to their lockers which thankfully was next to each others lockers so they didn't need to walk to far away from each other. They reached their lockers and they opened it. Tyson was placing his homework in his backpack, not that he was going to do them anyway. He closed his locker as his mobile started to vibrate in his pocket.

Tyson grabbed his mobile from his pocket and answered. "hello? This is the beyblade champion speaking" Max giggled a little as Ray and Kai snickered "hey grandpa" Tyson said cheerfully, smile on his face. His smile faded away when he heard what his grandpa said and he looked like someone had died. "really?" he asked carefully, like he was afraid of the answer that was coming his way. "oh" Tyson said and he sounded defeated "okay. Bye" Tyson flipped his mobile shut and he looked at his friends but quickly looked down on his feet, his bangs covered his eyes so you couldn't see them but you could see at his mouth that he was upset. Tyson walked away from his friends that just looked at him before running up to him "what happened?" asked Max, what a good friend Max where, all of his friends where the best. Tyson didn't look up when he answered "nothing" and he walked faster. Kai grabbed Tyson's shoulder to stop him from walking.

"yes it is. Something is wrong and we want to know" said Kai. "IT'S NOTHING!" screamed Tyson and tore Kai's hand off him and ran away from the school ground, away from his friends. Kai, Ray and Max ran after him but they lost him. Kai sighed and turned around to his other two friends "we are going to his house. He has to show up there sometime" he said and Max and Ray agreed on that. They walked to the granger house hold but Tyson's grandpa wouldn't let them in so they decided to confront Tyson the next day at school, and whit that they all separated to go to their homes.

The next day the bladebreakers minus Tyson, walked to school. They walked to their lockers and saw that Tyson already where there. He wasn't his usual cheerful self, they walked up to him and slammed Tyson's locker shut Tyson looked surprised and then he looked up at his friends. He quickly looked down on his feet and backed away slowly. Tyson bumped into Ray that was behind him and Ray grabbed Tyson's shoulders and held him in place.

Tyson struggled against Ray's grip but Ray only held on tighter, making Tyson whimper in pain. Kai, Ray and Max dragged Tyson to the boys bathroom and locked the door after them so that they where alone. Ray have yet to let go of Tyson and that only made it easier to Kai and the others to talk to him. "alright. We want to know what is making you so upset. what's wrong?" Kai asked. Tyson didn't stop struggling as he answered "there is nothing wrong". Kai leaned forward so that he was face to face whit Tyson "stop lying" he said and nodded to Ray to let him go. Ray let go of Tyson and he fell to his knees. Tyson was tired after all the struggle and tried to catch his breath. Kai got down on one knee before Tyson "tell us what's wrong. We are only trying to help you" Kai said. Tyson looked up at Kai but looked down again. Tyson got up to his feet and backed slowly towards the locked door.

"If I tell you…" Tyson began to say and Kai, Ray and Max waited "…you'll let me go… alright?" Kai nodded and looked at Ray. "unlock the door" he said. Ray nodded and unlocked the door. Now they just waited for Tyson to tell them what was wrong. Tyson took a deep breath and said the words that his friends never thought would left his mouth "I'm quitting Beyblade" he said without looking at his friends. The rest of the bladebreakers froze in chock and Tyson took off running. Kai was the first one out of the chock but Tyson was already gone. Kai turned to Max and Ray and snapped them out from their chock "Tyson has quit beyblade?" Max asked and Kai nodded a little. Max started to cry "WHY????" he yelled, Ray turned towards Max "I don't know but I'm going to find out" he said. Kai walked over to them and turned to Ray "I'm whit you" he said, "ME TOO!!" Max shouted. They all walked out from the bathroom and got to their classes, by lunch time they noticed that Tyson had been avoiding them all day. They looked around the mess hall, trying to find Tyson but he was nowhere to be seen.

They walked to the roof of the school and thought that they would find Tyson there but he wasn't. when it was only about five minutes to class started again and they gave up. "Tyson is probably already in the classroom" Max Said and Kai and Ray nodded. When they entered the classroom they saw Tyson already working. When they thought back on the day they noticed that Tyson have been working really hard that day. They walked over to Tyson and Kai slammed one of his hands on Tyson's paper that he was working on. Tyson didn't look up and just removed the paper from Kai's hand and started to work on it again when Kai started to talk whit him "Why did you quit beyblade? Answer me Tyson, why?" Kai asked but Tyson didn't answer.

If you looked closely like Max, you could see the tear stains on Tyson's cheeks. Max walked forward to Tyson and asked in a gentle voice "have you've been crying?" Kai's and Ray's eyes widened but it was Tyson's eyes that widened the most of all of them. "why have you've been crying Tyson?" asked Max again in his gentle voice. Max didn't like when his friends where sad. It often means that they where hurt emotionally. Tyson didn't look at them but talked anyway "I… I don't want to talk about it" he said "if it is because you quit beyblade than you can always come back. Come on Tyson why did you quit beyblade?" pushed Kai. "I don't want to talk about it" Tyson said in a raised voice. Kai was about to say something when Ray stopped him whit a hand on his shoulder. Kai looked at Ray who shock his head.

Kai nodded and walked over to his seat and sat down, glaring a little at Tyson. Ray looked at Tyson and said "you know that we'll listen to you and will try to help you" Ray walked to his seat and sat down too. Max looked at Tyson, sadness showing in his eyes. Max took his seat besides Tyson just as the teacher walked in. the whole lesson was boring and Max looked at Tyson and saw that he worked really really REALLY. Kai and Ray also saw it but they couldn't just tell him to stop working and start to act Tyson again.

The school day was over and Ray, Kai and Max tried to catch Tyson at his locker. As they reached their lockers they saw Tyson walk away from them. They stuffed their stuff in their lockers and locked them and then they rushed out after Tyson. When they got out they saw Tyson. He looked like he waited for someone, just then, a car pulled up in front of Tyson and he got in. they looked closer on who was in the car and they saw none other but Tyson's dad.

Something clicked in Kai's mind, maybe Tyson quit beyblade because his dad said so, but if it was so, then why? Tyson's dad worked whit beyblade, why would he want Tyson to quit? The car then drived away and left Kai, Ray and Max in thoughts.

They walked home to Kai and started to talk and discuss this "I think it was his dad that wanted him to quit beyblade" Kai said, sitting on a chair in his room while Max and Ray sat in his bed. "but would he want that? Mister granger works whit beyblade. Why would he want his youngest son to quit?" asked Max "I don't know but do you remember his face yesterday? He looked sad and a little depressed when grandpa said something. Maybe it is connected in some way" Ray said, looking concerned. "well do you remember the one time when Tyson's dad come on a visit when we where in the world tournament in Russia? Tyson didn't look to happy" said Max and Kai and Ray nodded. They continued whit the discussion and they made a conclusion that it was Tyson's dad made Tyson quit beyblade but one question wasn't answered. Why.

Whit Tyson.

Tyson got in the car and his dad drived away from school. Tyson sighed, his dad had wanted him to quit beyblade but he didn't know why and he wasn't allowed to ask questions. His dad also wanted him to stop hanging out whit his friends and start to taking school seriously. Grandpa was sick so his dad have come to take care of the house and stuff, but Tyson's dad didn't and ordered Tyson to do all the house holds stuff, such as cleaning, shopping, wash and cook. Tyson was really good at these things but he didn't want his friends to know so he held it hidden. They arrived at the Granger's house hold and Tyson got out from the car and went in.

Tyson took off his shoes and went to his room to make his homework. After some hours, Tyson's dad knocked on the door and walked in. he grabbed Tyson's homework and made sure that Tyson got everything right. His eyes stopped at one spot on the paper and he looked at Tyson. Mister granger raised his hand and slapped Tyson hard on his cheek so he fell to the floor "you got this wrong you brat" he said and showed Tyson the wrong, the then punched Tyson hard in the stomach "I'm sorry dad" Tyson said in a weak voice. Since his dad had come home the day before, he had started to mentally an emotionally abuse him. Mister granger stood over him and kicked Tyson hard in the stomach "yeah you should be. Now get down to the kitchen and get started on the food. Do you want me to starve?" mister granger shouted "no dad" said Tyson and got to his feet, Tyson ran to the kitchen and started to make his dad's favourite, Japanese curry. Mister granger walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching Tyson's every move.

Tyson didn't say anything even if it was uncomfortable to have your dad looking at you when you where making dinner. Tyson felt the staring being focused at his butt and he turned around to see his dad looking at his private area. Tyson blushed and asked kindly "why are you staring at me like that?" his dad didn't say anything but got up and walked over to his son. Mister granger grabbed Tyson's chin and lifted his face up so that their eye's had contact. Mister granger smirked and kissed Tyson. Tyson's eyes widened and he struggled to get away from his dad. His dad let go of him and Tyson fell on his knees. Mister granger licked his lips, still smirking and said "you are just too cute" Tyson froze in his spot on the floor and mister granger walked out from the kitchen.

Tyson stood up and continued whit making diner, still feeling uneasy about what his father did to him. The dinner was ready and Tyson set the table. Tyson made grandpa's food ready and walked to his grandpa's room. Tyson walked in but what he saw made him drop the food. In his grandpa's bed lay now a dead man, a knife in the back. Tyson backed slowly out from the room when he bumped into his dad. Tyson looked up at his dad's face and froze once again. His dad was smiling "what a good work I did huh?" mister granger asked, Tyson didn't say anything, he was to afraid. "My old man was in the way. He didn't want you to get hurt. Foolish man, if he didn't protect you then he would have lived now" mister granger said again and looked down at Tyson.

".. y.. you… k.. killed.. h.. him?" asked Tyson, fear written in his voice. Mister granger grinned evilly and nodded. Tyson pushed past him and ran for the door but M. granger grabbed his wrist. "now do you really think that I would let you go?" asked M. granger as Tyson struggled to get out from his dad's grip. "let go" Tyson said. A few tears running down his cheek. M. granger shacked his head and dragged Tyson to his bedroom (Tyson's) he opened the door and throwed Tyson in, closed the door and locked it. He heard on Tyson screaming, begging his dad to let him out while he banged at the door, trying to get it to open,

Mister granger smirked as he walked away, tucking the key to Tyson's room in his pocket. Mister granger walked to the kitchen and digged in. after the meal, he took all leftovers and carried it to Tyson's room, he unlocked the door and gave Tyson the food, walked out and locked the door again. The next day, mister granger walked to a building shop. When he got home he locked Tyson in to his (mister granger's) room and locked it while he made a gap whit a little door on the end of the door so he could give Tyson food without even opening the door itself. He also made a little lock so that he could lock the little gap from the outside.

He then strapped a handcuff on Tyson's left wrist that made him bound to the house. He could go anywhere in the house and the garden but not outside because then he would get an electric shock on 50 volt. Tyson couldn't get it off because he needed the key but his had hidden it where only he (mister granger) could find it. Every Day, Tyson would clean, cook, wash and take care of his dad that he hated so much, he wasn't allowed to go to school and Tyson wondered if his friends wondered what have happened to him.

One day, Tyson's dad got home from work and Said "tomorrow, I'm going to have a party and you are going to be the servant. I don't want to hear any complains from you and I want you to make sure that everyone has fun, understood" Tyson nodded. Mister granger throwed a bag on Tyson who caught it "this is the stuff for the party. I've got more in the car. I want you to set it all up" whit that, mister granger walked out from the house to the care and got everything else, Tyson prepared for the party for tomorrow while his dad sat in the couch and watched TV. Tyson noticed that his dad have bought much alcohol. Tyson stored it away in the fridge together whit the food.

When he was done, his dad dragged him up to his room (Tyson's) and locked him in for the rest of the night. Tyson sat on his bed and looked out from the window at the moon. Every night he would look out from the window at the moon and begging it to help him but tonight, he had given up all hope of being free again. he couldn't use the phone to call his friends since his dad have destroyed every phone in the house, the only working one was his dad mobile that he always had whit him everywhere he was. Tyson had no opportunity to take it. Maybe tomorrow, his dad would get drunk and he would be able to get the mobile.

Tyson got under the covers and fell asleep. Next day, he was woken by his dad "Tyson. Get up. I have to get you ready for the party" Tyson got up from the bed as his dad walked in. his dad grabbed Tyson and dragged him to his (mister granger's) room. He sat down Tyson on his bed and then walked over to the wardrobe. He got Tyson a white T-shirt that was to big for him and it reached over his bum, his dad gave Tyson blue jeans that where too to big for him that they had to bind a rope around the jeans and Tyson's waist to get it in place. Mister granger stood up and looked Tyson over and then he nodded "you look so cute and so submissive. Tyson blushed but didn't say anything.

The time come as the guest arrived. It was only men invited. Tyson served everyone beer, the music was loud and everyone was having a good time, dancing, singing or just sitting and talking. Tyson's dad where among old friends and laughed while Tyson served everyone like a slave, one man grabbed Tyson's hips and grinded against him. Tyson blushed and tried to get away when the man sat down and pulled Tyson on his lap "wow" the man said "you where really cute. Do you think I could buy you for a night?" Tyson felt the man's erection pointing up toward Tyson's butt hole. Tyson shacked his head "no?" the man asked and then he smirked "well. Lets ask your dad then" Tyson shacked his head and struggled to get out from the man's grip, finally he got free and he hide himself between other people, some of them groped him.

The groping got to much for Tyson as many men gathered around Tyson, groping him everywhere, even his most private area. Tyson fled to his room, scared to lose his virginity to some strangers.

Tyson sat in his room and cried, he then looked up at the moon and said out loud "please, help me, give my friends a sign that I'm in trouble" Tyson didn't know if it was an illusion but he thought that the moon's light grow lighter and warmer than before. Tyson smiled up at the moon and was about to go to sleep when his dad banged into the room. "Tyson, Get out there and serve my guests. Oh and one more thing, tomorrow, you are going to clean up the house" whit that, his father left the room, Tyson knew that his dad was drunk.

Tyson stood up and walked out from his room but before he closed the door, he looked at the moon again and felt warmer. He smiled up at the moon and closed the door.

The next day, Tyson was going around the house, gathering all the trash while his dad was laying on the couch sleeping. When the house was cleaned, Tyson looked over to his dad, trying to find the mobile. Tyson saw it in his dad's shirt pocket. Tyson walked careful over the floor so not to wake his dad. Tyson reached his dad and reached slowly out for the mobile. Tyson looked at his dad face before looking back at his hand and the mobile. Tyson's finger touched the mobile and mister granger's eyes flew open and he grabbed Tyson's wrist, hard.

Mister granger looked at Tyson and said "so, you think you could call for help huh? Well I don't think so, because you tried to escape, I have to punish you" Mister granger smirked and Tyson gulped. His dad dragged Tyson to his (mister granger's) room and throwed him on his bed, Tyson sat up and saw his dad lock the door, but why was his dad inside the room when he locked it? The answer come soon as his dad pinned him on his bed, hands pinned over his head by one of his dad's hands. Tyson got scared as mister granger's free hand sneaked up under his T-shirt and caressed his chest "what are you doing?" asked Tyson, fear showing in his eyes and voice.

Mister granger smirked but didn't say anything. Mister granger pinched Tyson's nipples and Tyson whimpered "no. stop please!" Tyson felt sick. He didn't want to be touched by his father, it was just wrong. Mister granger rolled up Tyson's T-shirt so that he could see Tyson's nipples. He smirked and leaned forward, and licked on of them. Tyson gasped and blushed a cherry red, Tyson closed his eyes and bit back a sob. "Please dad, stop. Ah, th.. This isn't right" mister granger pinched Tyson's other nipple whit his free hand and sucked on the other. Tyson Tried to kick his dad of him but for no avail.

Mister granger stopped at what he was doing and smirked at Tyson's face, He caressed Tyson's face whit his free hand and let go of Tyson's hand, only to make Tyson roll over on his stomach. Mister granger pinned Tyson's hands over his head again and pulled his ass up in the air so that his chest was still on the bed while his ass was up in the air, showing his father a beautiful shaped bum. Tyson wiggled his bum, trying to get it out from his dad eyes. Tyson's eyes widened as he felt a hand on his bum, he looked over his shoulder and looked up at his dad's face. Tyson's breath was caught and he couldn't breath. His dad looked at him whit such lust filled eyes that it was hard to think that he was human. His dad's fingers searched themselves in to Tyson's hole and one by one, they entered. Tyson gasped and let a few tears be spilled.

Mister granger's fingers moved themselves deeper and moved, trying to make place for the bigger thing that was soon to come. Tyson was scared, he had never done this before and he knew that it would hurt but not how much. Tyson closed his eyes and let more tears out. He felt the fingers be removed but something bigger pressed against his small hole. Tyson's eyes widened as he struggled, trying to get out from his dad's grip. Tyson gasped and let out a silent scream when his dad entered him, his tears welled up more and Tyson let them fall.

Mister granger didn't wait for his son to adjust for something so big in his ass and just started to thrust in and out, harder and faster, Tyson screamed for his dad to stop, sobbed and yelled, this was the worst day of his life. Everything got worse as his father let go of Tyson's wrist and started to caress his chest again, mister granger pressed himself on Tyson's back, trying to fell more of Tyson's delicious and beautiful skin. Mister granger pinched one of Tyson's nipples and grabbed his son's erection and massaged it. Mister granger licked his son's ear and Tyson let out a gasp "I..I'm g..gonna…cu..cum" hearing that, mister granger held on to his son's erection, not letting him cum.

Mister granger thrusted faster, harder and deeper "please dad let me cum!" yelled Tyson, his tear stained face blushed as he yelled it out. Mister granger didn't take any notice of what his son yelled and just tried to in deeper in his tight son's ass. Mister granger come and he pulled out from his son and turned him around. He took his sin's erection in his mouth and sucked hard, soon, his son come in his mouth and mister granger tasted the salty cum. Mister granger stood up, gathered his clothes and walked to the bathroom, leaving his son in his dad's cum and his own blood. Tyson sobbed, letting his tears fall, he felt so dirty after what his dad had done to him.

Whit the bladebreakers

Tyson hadn't come to school in over a week. They begun to worry, Tyson would never miss and opportunity to be whit his friends. They felt that something was wrong so they decided that they would go come to Tyson but everyone was busy up until Sunday so they decided to go there on Sunday. Sunday come and they meet up to go to Tyson's house. As they got closer they felt that something was very wrong so they broke in to a run. They ran as fast as they could to Tyson's house, when they reached it, they could barley stand the feeling and rushed in. they looked around the house and heard the water running in the shower. They walked towards the bathroom but on the way there they passed a door that was only half open.

They had a feeling that Tyson where in that room, they hesitate on going in but Kai walked forward and pushed the door open. What they saw on the bed made their blood freeze to ice. On the bed lay Tyson. The only thing he had on was a too big white T-shirt that covered his private stuff. Max and Ray rushed to Tyson's side to check on him while Kai closed the door and locked it, he then rushed to Tyson's side as well "how is he Ray?" Kai asked "by the looks of it, he's been raped just some minutes ago. But the only one here was his father an… oh no" Ray said and Max and Kai looked up at him "what is it Ray?" asked max. Ray's face hardened as he glared at nothing "I think his father did this"he said quietly, Max and Kai gasped "how you can be so sure?" asked Kai. Ray looked down at Tyson "his father is awake and is in the shower. He would have heard if his son got raped and would try to stop it and I can also smell his sent all over Tyson" Max was close to tears "why would he do that?" he asked "I don't know" said Ray, while Max and Ray talked, Kai looked Tyson over and saw wounds and cuts, Kai knew that it was abuse since he too had been abused in the abbey.

Kai turned to Ray "Ray. Call the police" he then turned to Max "Max, call the ambulance" Max and Ray did as they where told while Kai rushed out from the room to the bathroom, he was going to keep mister granger in there until the police come. Kai blocked the door whit chairs and the couch. Then he ran to the room Tyson was in and helped Ray and Max to wrap Tyson up in the covers so that he wouldn't freeze.

they heard the police and the ambulance outside, Kai scoped up Tyson in his arms and ran outside together whit Max and Ray. Ray showed the police to the bathroom and explained everything to them while Kai and Max was whit Tyson on the ambulance. Kai held on Tyson's hand and looked at Tyson's face while Max cried. They got to the hospital and Tyson was rushed to the emergency room. Kai and Max waited in the waiting room when Ray come and sat besides them "how is he?" Ray asked "we don't know" said Kai, he may look calm but on the inside he was panicking, Max and Ray knew that so they decided silently to keep quiet. After an hour they saw Mister Dickenson walk towards them "oh dear. I just heard what has happened. How is he?" he asked but the three boys shacked their heads that they didn't know.

Mister Dickenson sat down and waited. After another hour, a doctor come out from the emergency room "I have good news and bad news" he said. The four of them looked at the doctor "the good news is that he will be able to leave tomorrow, the bad news is… he may not recover emotionally in a while" the four of them was expecting this so they didn't say anything "since his family mother and grandfather is dead, his brother out somewhere in the world and his father soon in jail, he has nowhere to go" said the doctor.

Mister Dickenson opened his mouth to say something but Kai bet him to it "he can live with me. I have a big mansion and have money for both of us for the rest of our life's" the doctor nodded "but he have to have a guardian" the doctor said. "I can be his guardian" mister Dickenson said and the doctor nodded "Then it's decided" the doctor said the four of them smiled "can we see him?" asked Max and the doctor nodded. Max squealed and run after the doctor while the other three walked. They reached the room that Tyson was in and entered. Tyson lay in the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

When the door opened, Tyson's eyes shifted to the people in the doorway. Tyson smiled a small, weak smile and Max hugged him "I'm so happy that you're alive" beamed Max. Ray and Kai followed Max lead and hugged him. Tyson was shocked when Kai hugged him but hugged back "you idiot" Kai said "you could have told us what was wrong and this would never have happened" Tyson looked guilty and Kai laughed a little "don't be guilty. Everyone else would have done the same thing. I would know" Tyson smiled again "well Tyson, I'm happy to see you well. Since you have no relatives that can take care of you, you are going to live whit Kai whit me as your new guardian" Mister Dickenson said. Tyson beamed up at him and said "really?" Mister D nodded and Tyson did a small happy dance.

Everyone in the room laughed a little. They stayed there for the rest of the day until Tyson fell asleep. Kai blushed at how beautiful Tyson was and everyone leaved to go home. Only Kai was left. Tyson's beautiful eyes opened and smiled as he saw Kai asleep. Tyson nudged Kai to wake him up. When it didn't work he played whit Tyson's bangs. Tyson sighed and said quietly "I wish it was you who took my virginity" Tyson didn't notice the blush on Kai's face and blushed a cherry red himself.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Tyson's face. Tyson blushed even more when he noticed that Kai was awake "you where awake?" he asked and Kai nodded. Tyson looked down on his hands "I'm sorry" he said, Kai shacked his head and grabbed Tyson's chin gently and pulled his face up to meet his eyes. Kai leaned forward and kissed Tyson, Tyson's eyes widened but then closed, Tyson was going to enjoy this and so was Kai. They kissed each other in the beautiful moonlight. They pulled away for air, eyes still locked, Kai leaned forward and whispered in Tyson's ear "I love you" even thought the words where short, they held so much emotions behind them. Tyson smiled and said "I love you too". Kai smiled and so did Tyson. Kai crawled in to the bed whit Tyson and they looked at the moon. Tyson whispered a 'thank you' to the moon, Kai looked over to Tyson "who where you thanking?" he asked.

Tyson smiled at Kai "I thanked the moon. I begged for it to help me, to send my friends, and she did" Kai smiled and looked at the moon "then I guess that I have to thank her too" he said. Tyson looked at Kai confused "what for?" Kai opened his mouth to talk, still looking at the moon "firstly. For sending us to save you, otherwise you would have to go thru more. And secondly," Kai looked at Tyson "because of This… I finally got you" Tyson blushed and smiled. They leaned in for another kiss, this kiss was more mind blowing than the first one. Tyson lay down on the bed, Kai over him, they kissed each other, touched each other but never had sex.

Kai knew that Tyson wasn't ready yet after what his dad hade done to him. They where showing their feelings in the kisses they shared and it was enough for now, they didn't need to have sex to show their love for each other, they would just show their feelings in kisses and touches.

The end


End file.
